


Twisted Perfection: White Chaos

by Wixoss86



Series: Caged Chronicles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixoss86/pseuds/Wixoss86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kuroko was normal compared to the other Generation of Miracles. It's that they don't see; they don't understand. They never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Perfection: White Chaos

Kuroko was dubbed the normal one from the Generation of Miracles. He had his low presence and Kagami is freaked out that he watches people, but those traits were nothing like his former teammates.

.

.

.

Kagami reminded Kuroko of Aomine. Seirin's basketball team was very team oriented.

Kuroko slid into the group as a phantom without effort.

.

.

.

Kuroko hadn't been expecting to face a former teammate so soon. Kise. Kise was the first one.

His resolve stayed firm as he thought of playing together again. Kise had improved.

His personality grew more unbarable too.

Victory was Seirin's but he was stuck between the cheers and tears or those around him.

Kise wasn't the best place to start, Kuroko assured himself. He would make the future come true.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi! Pass more to me ssu~"

"He's my shadow idiot!"

"That's mean Aominecchi! Hogging the spotlight for yourself."

Smiles were on their faces as they talked about strategy.

.

.

.

Midorima was blocked by three of Seirin's players and was forced to pass as his chance of scoring decreased.

This continued throughout the game.

Kuroko was happy to know his ideals were playing at full strength before his eyes with himself a part of it.

Midorima came to accept that he couldn't play alone and admitted to Kuroko that he was right and would help bring the other's see their way.

.

.

.

Midorima shot from full court surprising everyone.

Midorima's teammates constantly covered for their ace.

The shots never seemed to end and always had perfect accuracy.

Seirin couldn't beat them.

.

.

.

Midorima had bad luck the day before their game and fractured his wrist.

The shooting guard couldn't play.

Kuroko frowned when his lips twitched upwards.

.

.

.

Aomine was next.

The game made Aomine realize he wanted to play with Tetsu again.

At the very least it was the smallest bit of enjoyment opposed to none.

Kuroko said, "It's nice to have you back, Aomine-kun."

.

.

.

Seirin lost. Aomine was too strong for them and the Tōō ace was out of practice.

The noticeable gap in points only showed how incompetent and useless they were facing someone like him.

Kuroko cried with a towel over his head.

This is reality.

Something shifted in him. A twinge of understanding.

Yes, this is reality.

.

.

.

Kuroko was happy that Aomine was late. Half a game. It may be possible to win if Aomine wouldn't show up until the second half.

He wondered if there was something he could do that would stop Aomine from showing up at all.

He had been looking forward to playing against his former teammates… but now…now…

Kuroko punched the wall as his eyes widened.

.

.

.

Kuroko was back in middle school. Akashi said that Kuroko had no potential when he first met Kuroko when looking for Aomine.

The first string's practices increased and became more tiring. By doing so, Aomine was taken away from him.

Kuroko would prove the captain wrong. He was treated as dirt and so he would rise above them.

.

.

.

Hanamiya Makoto was the next noticeable opponent that he faced.

Hanamiya was a good actor and did well manipulating the situation.

It was his first exposure that people could be like that.

(Haizaki didn't count because he was open about his gruffness and deep down he enjoyed basketball).

Another cog turned.

Seirin won.

Kuroko lost.

.

.

.

It was middle school life once agai—

No. Nonononono!

Kuroko stayed in bed and curled up with his head tucked to his knees which were tucked into his chest.

Himself. Just himself.

He could do this by himself.

He had to do this by himself.

He muttered lowly enclosed from the world.

.

.

.

What was the point to this? What was the point to anything? It was terrible. Disgusting. Yet he wanted it.

It scared him.

.

.

.

Snow. Snow gently fell from the sky. I couldn't help but stare. It didn't snow often and it would probably melt quickly. A flake fell onto my face at the top of my cheek bone. As expected it melted immediately and the newly form droplet of water streamed down my cheek until the water thinned.

Many thought snow peaceful. I watched as kids pointed at the snow in delight. It was always a sight to see others happy but I couldn't help been keep my thoughts on the snow. A rarity it may be, but it was cold. It should be a sight to behold but it only left an emptiness in me.

White. Purity and innocence as so often the colour was associated with. People liked to forget white was blank and lonely. White was nothing. An empty shade refracting all colours. White was a lonely colour. Just the thought of it made my stomach twist and a funny feeling in my chest.

I was different. I wasn't as naïve as I once was nor was stupid enough the future I wanted would come true. I still had trouble understanding people, deconstructing them trying to find out who they are by what others in writings said for those qualities to mean. I even had problems understanding myself despite knowing me. However, at this point of time I was more self-aware than ever before.

Have my classmates ever been my friends? No. They were just classmates—stuck together—even if I wanted to believe otherwise.

Was Ogiwara my best friend? If I didn't know what a friend was supposed to be and feel like I couldn't make an assessment on who my best friend was.

Aomine had been someone I became even more emotionally attached too than Ogiwara (making me confused what to label him as). I wondered what I cared about more (that is to say if I care about both): Aomine leaving me or losing a sense of attachment that may have meant something to me.

People talked about friendship and love so casually that I wondered how it could be so easy. I could be surrounded by people and feel nothing. Not that I helped to change that. I never was good at making conversation. I usually just answered people. I eventually gained a blunt and random reputation because my attempts to be sociable were awkward. I could be blunt but there was a lot I don't say. I may be random but only because I speak words that are expected of me, or I was several steps ahead or behind the current conversation. There were also times that I would simply state something and didn't understand why people didn't comprehend me. Had they not been listening? Or was I several steps ahead that they just didn't understand how I came to my conclusions?

I stiffened as more flakes touched me. Everyone around me had smiles yet I couldn't share their sentiments.

Just go home. Just go home. Justgohome!Justgohome!Justgohome!

I crossed the street when a fast moving bus headed down the road in my direction. I was a step past the bus' path, feeling the rush of air from the close distance. It didn't faze me as I kept crossing the road. Life and to live. Death and to die. It was all just my speculation.

Would I care if I died? Some days yes; some days no.

Would I care if I lived? Some days yes; some days no.

I was out of place. That's what I told myself. Life and to live. Death and to die. They were all different yet all so close to the same line.

I walked home in the snow, absorbed in my endless ruminations, with my low presence. It wasn't cold enough for the snow to last, so my path onward cannot be seen.

.

.

.

My life cannot be understood with words. You can't share the sentiment of my differences. If you tried to understand, it would lead to one of three results: one, you would ignore the truth and see me as you always have; two, you would think of me as abnormal-insane; three, you would understand.

Frankly, I don't know which outcome is the worst.

It wasn't that I was normal. It was people didn't see or try to understand otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who still don't understand, you probably under group one (from the explanation of the first paragraph in the last section/scene).
> 
> If you want to understand, here is a hint. Everything that happened in all three stories are integrated into canon KnB without any modifications to actual events.


End file.
